Lady grey
by Ladyphantom5965
Summary: A girl from the modern world is taken by Sebastian to the world of Black Butler, what is his reason for this rudeness?, what will unfold in her time being watched by this devilish butler, will she ever return home? or will she stay with this one hell of a butler.


` If I couldn't save my young masters soul, what kind of butler would I be` and thus ended the penultimate black butler episode,  
`And now the grand finale` I was about to press play,  
`It's alright` my finger froze, I turned my head like in the exorcist, my friend Zoe, I call her Z was sat on my bed playing with her phone, I raised my eyebrow,  
`What? `  
`It`s alright, not something I'd fantasize over or write about` I was a little annoyed, I wasn't quite sure how long she had been on her phone for, but I was not impressed, I had no doubt she was texting her boyfriend Josh, ****HURL !****,  
`Quick fire round` I shouted at her, she then put her phone down next to her and gave me a cheeky smile,  
`Shoot`  
`Sebastian loves? `  
`Cats` easy  
` Mey- rin`s occupation before being a maid? `  
`Assassin` ok  
`Which episode don't I like? `  
`Virtual tour`  
`Ah but why? `  
`Sebastian doesn't take his eyes of you, and he almost kills you`  
`Nice` last one, killer question,  
`What does …`  
`What time is it please? `  
`Hannibal eats the rude` I pulled my phone out from my bag,  
`10:12pm` Z then sprang of my bed and began to collect her stuff and forced it into her bag vigorously, phone in hand,  
`College tomorrow`  
`Yep, flippin curfew`  
` What do you get when you chuck on the lawn`  
` A week of flippin, curfew, see you later`  
She had already sprinted out the door by the time I got to the top of the stairs,  
`Bye`.

A few minutes after Zoe had left, I decided to kill some time by writing down the basic plot line for each Black Butler episode, the In between bits and the overall result, there was a lot to write for a 32 minute episode but so worth it, fan girl craze !.  
It was almost 1 in the morning when I eventually got to the last episode, I was barely awake and I found it near impossible to keep my eyes open,  
`Must keep going, must keep going`  
` And then Sebastian and Ciel jump into the unknown, the end`  
`Yes! ` Fist pump extreme, now is time for bed, I hauled my lardy bum over to my bed and crashed onto it, not bothering to get into my pyjamas, I dreamed sweet nothings.

A large crashing sound caused me to wake suddenly, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I realised something important, where the hell am I! . It seems my bedroom had a bit of a growth spurt overnight, make over and all, I was lying on this really comfy king-size bed, still wearing my clothes from last night, looking around the room I notice I'm surrounded by the most beautiful wallpaper I've ever seen, bit old fashioned, still beautiful, but it made me fill like I was staying in a national trust house, I had no idea why I was here.  
Not long after I admired the room, I got ungraciously out of the bed and went to go open the curtains, I was absolutely dumbstruck, when I looked outside, not home, I don't even think I`m in England anymore. Beautiful trees lined a long road of gravel leading form this house, perfectly lined against the edges of the road, other than this there was no sign of any modern work, or anything for that matter, no planes, no cars or high tech buildings,  
`Oh Sebastian I`m dreadfully sorry I am, I didn't see you coming, no I didn't` the voice was so squeaky and pitchy that my ear drums hurt, I tiptoed over to the door so I could hear properly, careful not to be heard,  
` Mey-rin, what have I told you about running round the manor, especially with hot tea, better yet anything for that matter` Mey-rin, Sebastian, what surely not,  
`Sorry, sorry, sorry Sebastian, also the young master wishes to see you, yes he does`  
`Oh very well, clean this up please`  
`Right away, oh dear oh dear` and then there was silence, all I could hear was silent footsteps leading away from the door into nothingness, now was the time to make my move, run for the flippin hills, not that I didn't want to stay at the phantom hive manor, but I wasn't all that keen of the occupants, mostly Ciel and Sebastian, and If I am in Black Butler where am I story wise, I don't want to change anything thing that will affect what is to come, for example, I bump into the main characters and they begin to ask questions on who I am and what I am doing here, fan girl knowledge.  
I slowly opened the door a little to check if anyone was around, other than the broken tea cups and plates there was no one around, good, I then hopped over the broken china and headed in the direction in which I hoped led to the front door, or some sort of door leading me out of here, but Sebastian and Ciel, oh mostly Sebastian, no, no priorities first, leave phantom hive manor, stalk later, oh so naughty, also soul insurance might help. I had walked past a few rooms when I came across and opened door, the sun light streaming through the gaping door, I was intrigued so I crept closer to the door and listened to what was being spoken, Ciel and Sebastian were talking,  
`Sebastian, why is the tea late this morning? `  
`Deepest apologise my lord, the tea was not appropriate for this morning's break`  
` Whatever, I suppose you have caught those rats running amuck in my manor? `  
And at that moment I heard pattering close to me, I looked around but I couldn't see anything,  
`I believe luck is with me my lord, if you`d excuse me` oh crap, that's it, I`m done for, I was about to leg it when the door swung fully open and Sebastian Michaelis stood dead in front of me, my heart dropped to my feet,  
` Ah I see you have found the pesky little thing` I then looked down at my feet and saw a giant white rat by my foot, I didn't have time to scream before Sebastian swooped down like a shrew and picked up the poor thing by its neck, it wasn't moving, I stood there in shock, mouth agape, our eyes locked,  
`Thank you for your assistance my lady, now if you would kindly follow me` he lead me into the room where I saw Ciel sitting at his desk, Sebastian then closed the door and stood directly behind me, I could feel his warm breath on my neck, my whole body was in tremors, he placed his hands on my shoulder and squeezed me reassuringly,  
`Young lord, may I present Lady Grey, this young lady is the guest I mentioned to you some time ago` Ciel rose from his chair, walked over to me and held out his hand to me, I instantly took it, a fake smile came to his face, I could tell as I knew Ciel Phantom hive never smiled for anyone,  
` Lady Grey, welcome to the Phantom hive manor, we shall offer the best hospitality as possible`  
I`m sure.


End file.
